


Of Suits and Snapbacks

by beautyofthenightmares



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, feel free to request anything from me, my prompt fills from tumblr, now that i'm actually writing them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyofthenightmares/pseuds/beautyofthenightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various prompt fills from tumblr. Requests are always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Suits and Snapbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: diomiota: Hartwin, “I’m pregnant.”

“I’m pregnant.”

Eggsy’s proclamation is met with stunned silence.

As the break in the conversation stretched longer and longer, Eggsy began to fidget nervously, wringing his hands and biting his lower lip. When Harry still didn’t respond, Eggsy sighed and stood up from the couch, muttering “Knew this was a mistake, shouldn’t have said nothing…”

He started towards the front door, fighting back tears, but only made it a few steps before Harry’s hand closed around his wrist.

“Are you sure?”

Eggsy nodded without looking at Harry. “Never got tested for the Carrier gene when I was younger, Dean didn’t want nothing to do with it. So when I started having symptoms, I had Doc McCoy run the tests. They got back to me yesterday. I’m pregnant.”

He sucked in a quick breath before continuing, “Look, I understand if you don’t want this, I can just go…” He pulled gently on his trapped wrist, but Harry didn’t relinquish the limb.

Instead he used his hold to gently turn Eggsy back toward him. Eggsy kept his gaze on the floor, bracing for the worst.

“Eggsy, look at me please.”

Eggsy shook his head, tears running down his cheeks.

Harry tucked a hand under Eggsy’s chin. “Eggsy,  _please_.”

Sniffling quietly, Eggsy slowly tilted his head upwards at Harry’s urging. When he finally made eye contact with the man who held his heart, he gasped. Harry gently thumbed the moisture from his cheeks while ignoring the tears spilling from his own eyes, overwhelming joy clear on his face. He leaned down to gently press his forehead to Eggsy’s before kissing him sweetly.

Eggsy pulled back slightly. “So, wait, you’re not upset?”

Harry chuckled, “How could I be upset when you’ve given me something that I never thought I would get the chance to have? Eggsy, you’ve given me  _everything_.” He pressed a reverent kiss to Eggsy’s brow, then asked, “Who else knows?”

Eggsy’s breath hitched in a relieved sob before he composed himself to answer his love. “Just Doc McCoy. To tell you the truth, I was scared. We’d never talked about this; I didn’t know how you’d react, so I haven’t told anyone yet.” He grimaced slightly, “Guess that’s the next order of business huh?”

“Indeed. Merlin needs to know to take you off the roster for more dangerous missions, especially once you get further along.”

Eggsy smacked one hand against Harry’s chest. “Oi! I’m still an agent! Just ‘cause I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t do my job you know.”

Harry raised both hands to frame Eggsy’s face, gently smoothing a thumb across his cheekbone. “Believe me, darling, I know. But I will  _not_  take the chance of losing you.” He looked down and placed one hand on Eggsy’s abdomen. “ _Both_  of you.”

Eggsy grumbled (mostly for show) but acquiesced. “Fine. I’m still taking some missions though.”

A raised eyebrow accompanied Harry’s response. “Very well, but if the doctors say that you need to stop, you will. Agreed?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” He pulled Harry down into a slow sweet kiss. They stayed wrapped in their embrace for a few moments, then Eggsy asked, “So, did you want to tell the others today? ‘Cause I can think of a few other things we could do instead…”

Harry laughed, “I’m sure we would be forgiven for waiting one more day to tell them. Why don’t you go upstairs, I’ll be right behind you.”

Eggsy grinned and darted up the stairs. After locking the door, Harry turned to follow. He’d never thought he would find someone to love, and now he got a family as well. Pausing in the door of their room, he thanked whatever deity that allowed him this happiness, then joined Eggsy when the boy turned to find him standing there and beckoned to him impatiently.

Later, when Eggsy had fallen asleep on his chest, Harry marveled at the amazing man who loved him. He pressed one last kiss to Eggsy’s head, then followed him into dreams.

——————–

Elinor Cassandra Unwin-Hart was born 8 months later, and promptly put everyone under her spell, starting with her devoted parents. Harry and Eggsy simply smiled, and started planning for their new future.

**Author's Note:**

> Again dio I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this for you. My tumblr is also beautyofthenightmares, and feel free to hit me up with more prompts :)


End file.
